SAMCRO'S FINEST
by yotoots
Summary: THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OUR ROLEPLAY GROUP ON . IT HAS ALOT OF ORIGINAL CHARACTER'S IN IT AS WELL AS YOUR MOST LOVED SONS TV SHOW MEMBERS. WILL BE ACTION , ROMANCE , DRAMA AND MUCH MORE AS THE STORY WINDS ALONG. would love some reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**SAMCROS FINEST IS BASED OFF MY GROUP IT'S ALL OUR CHARACTERS AND THE ORIGINAL'S ALSO SO ITS MIXED AND IT DOESNT FOLLOW SOA STORYLINE TO A T. SO GET READY TO READ HOW SAMCRO'S FINEST CAME TOGETHER.**_

_**-ENJOY-**_

_**CHAPTER 1.**_

Katherine Blackstone was your average 10 year old child but she was so lively and loved to meet new people that to stop her from wondering into neighboring towns her parents got her a computer and hooked it to the internet and pointed her to a find a penpal site. While on that site she noticed a girl who was 12 and her name was Lexii Winston so she decided to write that girl and see where it took them. Well they became very close penpal's the only issue was Lexii was in Charming California and Katherine was in wolf lake.

They had been talking for 3 years when one day out of nowhere Katherine didn't write Lexii back. Lexii went to her dad and older brother knowing this wasn't like her new friend and told them something was wrong they were writing every day 5 times a day and now she hasn't replied something is wrong. Days went by with no word before she managed to talk her older brother Harry also known as Opie and his best friend Jackson to actually do a little digging but they came up with nothing. It had been months now and Lexii was sure something had happened to her friend. She was still writing everyday hoping she might answer as she missed talking to her.

After 6 months of no replies Lexii came home from TM with her brother one day to open her email to a email from her she Squealed and yelled Opie , Daddy she wrote me she's okay. Opie and Jackson ran to Lexii knowing someone might need to read her the inbox only when they got into Lexii's room she was crying. The boys both stopped and her Dad had heard her crying and came to see why. Piney says " Lexii is she dead or has she been hurt?" lexii shock her head no and said " Her mom was killed that's why she hasn't been online her and her mom were really close like you and me daddy" the tears rolled down her face as she whispered " I couldn't loose you or I would be broken like her and she 2 years younger then me how does she do it now daddy?" Jackson and Opie and her dad frowned hearing this young lady just lost her mother and that's why she went MIA.

Lexii's mom then took Lexii and Opie away from there dad 6 months later. They were gone for awhile. In that time though Lexii met a boy named Happy he was older then her. Lexii was now 16 almost 17 and they had just broken up. She told Katherine everything that had happened between them. They spoke about it all and always will they don't hide nothing from the other as they now feel more like sister's then penpal's. Later that night Lexii talked her brother into leaving Bakersfield he agreed to take her back to charming seeing how he was now 18 almost 19.

Katherine came out to see Lexii and her family and spent 9 months with them before she had to move back home her father would have sent a search party after her had she not gone home. Upon the night of her leaving Jackson was over and she was sitting beside lexii when she said "guys I have a secret that I uh um think you need to know I understand if you want nothing to do with me it wouldn't be the first time." Lexii hugged her friend and said "what is it?" Katherine looked at her and whispered " I'm not Human I am a skinwalker also known as werewolf and a vampire, they call me the Hybrid, they killed my mom because she was a Vampire she was given a spell to have me it's a long story but if you don't want to deal with me I understand" Lexii and her family said " Don't be silly we love you and we wont just walk away. Jackson never said a word which she didn't mind back then even if she found him to be sexy as hell she wouldn't never tell anyone except Lexii or Harley who she loved also.

When they got back to Charming it had been a month and Lexii was now 17. The only problem was she just found out she was pregnant she told Katherine and her friend Harley who was born into the club via her Dad Otto Delaney a fellow member of the sons of anarchy the club her dad is a member of his first 9 so is Otto. So there very protective of there children. Jackson's dad John Teller was a founder of the club. He Was killed when lexii was 13 and Jackson was 16. Just after lexii met her penpal Katherine Actually. What Jackson didn't know was Lexii had been sending Katherine picture's of all the single samcro prospect boys to try and get her to move out there when she finished schooling.

Lexii is now 5 months along her brother , dad and Jackson know she is pregnant and Katherine and Harley know also. But she hasn't told anyone except Katherine who the father is. She should have told him but after there fight she didn't care to bother with him. Katherine had just turned 15 which made Lexii very happy because that means in 2 years she could move to Charming as an Adult on her own.

Lexii had her baby a few months later. She had a baby girl and she named her Stella Mae Lowman she had told her dad and her brother finally who the Dad is after Katherine explained none of them would see him and she had to tell them he didn't know. Her dad tried everything to get her to tell him but Lexii isn't ready to just yet she is still hurt from the fight they had the night she left Bakersfield.

Lexii's baby is now 1 years old and Lexii is 18 almost 19. Harley is also 18 going on 19. But Katherine is 16 will be 17 soon. Katherine Father waited till she finished high school and has now shipped her off to her aunt's through her mother's side in Chicago he got sick of dealing with her rebelling against everything he said all the rules in wolf lake.

Lexii begged her dad to step in and let her come live with them but he said its not his place to get involved. So Lexii just had to deal with it and ignore it the best she could Jackson and Opie agreed with Piney that they couldn't get involved in her family business leaving lexii to turn to her aunt Luann and uncle Otto but they agreed they couldn't get involved this pissed lexii off.

A year went by and lexii's daughter is now 2. lexii is now 19 almost 20. Both of the girls Lexii and Harley loving that there getting closer to the legal drinking age. Katherine is now 17. She hates Chicago with a passion hates her dad for shipping her off and not trying to get close to her again. She has now met a older boy who lexii dislikes a lot making Jackson and Opie and her dad's ears prick hearing her yell into the phone " Katherine you need to leave him alone his going to hurt you and nobody can protect you we are not there please leave him alone" Katherine says " His the only one who cares about me up here I can't do that Lexii I need him" Lexii hangs up mad as hell that her friend is trying to hold on to anyone that cares. She understands she hasn't had that since her mom died but this guy is bad news.

Jackson and Opie bail Lexii up outside and ask her what is going on Lexii tells them that Katherine told her she met a boy but the boy is violent if anyone looks at Katherine and yes by violent she means his already hit her and she doesn't want Katherine seriously hurt but she can't make her listen. The boys nod but decide there going to track him down and warn him hands off or they will show him what a beat down is like.

The boys do just that they find him and threaten him Opie saying "She is my little sister you will keep your bitch ass hands off her or so help me god I will come teach you why not to lay hands on her"

Katherine thinks his over his jealously shit but he is now reading her messages she sends Lexii to see Jackson has asked how Katherine is doing and to let Katherine know his there if she wants to talk. Lexii says Jax she is my penpal not yours. Giggling at him pulling his face.

Stella is now 3. Katherine is 19 almost 20. Harley has gone away to college in Stockton and is living out of home but calls Lexii and her family daily. Katherine is now 18. And out of the blue two weeks after Stella had turned 3 Lexii receives a text message on her cell from Katherine it reads " Are you out or at home I need to talk to you it's urgent" Lexii however is at the clubhouse beside Jax and Opie when she read it outloud she swings around and says " Please tell me you didn't threaten that asshole and she isn't paying for it?" They both say "we did but he hasn't touched her since so why now? "

Lexii finds her number not moving she then dials it and Katherine answers a little faster then normal shocking everyone. Alls Katherine says is " I can't talk long he will be here soon, I just had the baby early and he told me if I stay here he will kill me and the baby I need to leave but I can't find my dads number I leave tonight to go back to wolf lake I wont have my things only my cell I can't risk him doing it what Opie did didn't help his been more violent then ever and he read our emails his scaring me so IM running to my dad I hope he will help me, OMG someone is here I have to go" Katherine hangs up no warning. Lexii is crying as she says " Look what you two did I may never hear from her again if he is the one who is there.

Two days later lexii receives a text and it reads " Calling you please answer" When she calls Lexii is yet again with the boys and she says "what's wrong?"

Katherine says "Is the offer for me to come stay with you still on the Table? My dad gave me my money as I'm 18 now and he knows I need it people in wolf lake they do not like me having a baby of my own that's a half breed like me they want to kill her I can't allow that" Lexii says "come here and we will help you find a place you can stay with me and Stella until you do I have a spare room" Katherine says " I'm at the airport waiting on a plane out of Seattle to Oakland can someone come get me and Leelayna from there please she is not even 3 weeks old yet" Lexii says "I can't I have to shop for food I will send someone do not worry" Lexii asks the boys and Opie and Jackson say they will go get her so Lexii says " My brother is coming when do you leave" Katherine says " About to board now it takes off in 10minutes" Lexii says " They will leave now then as your plane takes 1 hour" The girls hang up and the boys leave to go collect her.

Jax says to Ope " Why didn't Lexii tell her I am coming too?" Ope says " I don't know brother but we will soon find out wont we?" Jax nods.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2!**_

Ope and Jax pull up to the Airport and Park the car and Opt for going into the airport to get Katherine and the new babygirl. Abel is with Gemma at TM so Jax could go with Ope. They sit down having found the gate Katherine's plane will arrive at and wait while sitting there Jax says " Do you think maybe Katherine and Lexii blame me for the threats against Katherine that he made because I tried to be there for her?" Ope looks at his bestfriend and says "Jax what is really going on I mean come on I'm not stupid when she was 13 you looked we all noticed you found her hot not that she isn't but she's like a baby sister to me so what is it just spit it out?" Jax shrugs and says "I just don't like feeling like Lexii couldn't tell her I was coming to it's bugging me that me being here might upset her" Ope says "Don't be silly brother".

They wait not saying a word when Jax says "So do you see Lexii ever telling the baby's dad about him having a daughter?" Ope laughs and says "Not unless Katherine can make her tell him that since Katherine is the reason we all know who he is" Jax nods laughing with his bestfriend.

Katherine's plane lands and she waits till everyone is out of the way so Leelayna does not get hurt by pushy impatient people, she doesn't feel like hurting someone for hurting her baby she is Beyond tired and just not in the mood not to mention sore enough the large cut on her back that her dad patched up the best he could that will take her body a few days to get over is bugging her.

Getting off the plane the lady helps her get Leelayna all set up in the car seat to carry her in. She helps Katherine get her bag down and says to Katherine "She is one adorable babygirl and quiet too" Katherine nods and says " she is and thankyou for the extra help I appreciate it a lot" The lady nods and walks Katherine out of the gate.

When she walks out she sees Ope first and then she notice's he has someone with him on closer look she notices it's Jax she sighs a little not ready for him to be judgmental like he has always been of her.

She walks upto Ope and puts Leelayna on the seat near her. The Lady from the plane asks her "if there her family" she tells her "yes thankyou they will help her from here and thankyou once again" The lady nods and walks off. Ope pulls her into a hug and whispers "Jax thinks you hate him, please don't I was the one who threatened the prick alls Jax did was try and be there for once" this causes Katherine to giggle and whisper "His never really been nice to me Ope his always judged me that's why I guess Lexii didn't warn me he was coming with you she knew I would have said not now IM too tired I would find my own way" Ope says " Give him a chance his my bestfriend" Katherine nods and says "Anything for you but can you please wheel the bag I have her but that is heavy" Ope laughs and says " Yes I can but let Jax Carry her so you can relax" Jax nods and says "Do I get a hug hello or do you really hate me that much" Katherine sighs and says " I don't hate you I just don't understand you Jackson" She hugs him anyway.

They walk off to collect her other bags. Jax checking out her ass as she walks he can't help it, it looks so good in her tight jeans. Thinking damn she filled out. He looks down at the baby which is asleep thinking wow she is tiny. Remembering back when Abel was that small. Abel is now 1 though. Wondering if Katherine knows he has a son who is 1 so there is no way he will judge her.

When they get to the Baggage claim Jax says "Did lexii tell you I have a son now too? His 1 now though" Katherine shakes her head no. Jax smiles and nods his head yes and puts the baby down and pulls out his wallet to show her. Ope laughs and says " Yeah his a dad and I've been a dad but you already knew that" Katherine smiles and says "his a cutie Jackson" Jax smiles a huge smile and says "So is she" Katherine says " Her name is Leelayna not she" The men both laugh at her answer.

On the drive home the boys notice Katherine and the baby are silent they look back to find both are asleep and smile.

When they pull into Tm, Jackson Gently shakes Katherine and says "Wake up Darlin' before Lexii is pouncing on you and scaring you as soon as she sees you are here your not safe asleep" Katherine giggles and says "Thanks for the warning" noticing her small tanktop is showing her belly to them. She climbs out of the car trying to pull it down to fix it when Ope says "Don't bother his already checked your flat stomach out trust me" This makes Jackson and Katherine laugh but she fixes it anyways thinking that's not lady like she has a 2 week old baby girl to think of. Hearing lexii Squeal Katherine turns around and says "SSH bestie Leelayna is asleep do not wake her please" Lexii nods and goes silent while she hugs Katherine then pulls away looking for her neice Leelayna for her first hug.

Everyone takes turns hugging Katherine then Katherine Spots Stella and sits beside her and puts her hand out and says "Hi Stella I'm your aunt Katherine we talk on the phone do you remember me?" Stella nods and hugs Katherine and says "Finally I can hugs yous when yous sad" Katherine smiles and hands little Stella a gift and whispers " That's your birthday present I know it's late but I wanted to give you that special one in person enjoy it sweetie" Stella opens it and Squeals in delight and Katherine walks off smiling at the Squeal.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson leans into the car and grabs Leelayna and her car seat knowing Katherine doesn't want her woken up, When Lexii spots this she runs over and looks into to see the tiniest baby she has ever seen she's so darn cute and tiny she whispers "awww look at the tiny princess". This makes everyone smile and Katherine Beam. Stella runs over to check out her new cousin and says "She's so pretty". Stella runs off to play on the swings on the lot. Gemma walking out and hugging Katherine as she says "I will take her in with Abel and me, so you can have some relaxing time, I'm sure your tired" Piney walks over and pulls his second Daughter into a hug and whispers "You will be telling me what happened in detail when your ready young lady and I missed you as bad as Lexii did" Katherine Hugs Piney back just as tightly and whispers "I'm not ready yet but I promise, I will tell you when I am" Piney nods and walks off to check his Grand-daughter out which Gemma took.

Lexii is staring at Katherine and Ope notices and says "What's wrong Little sister?" Lexii looks over at her big brother ope and says "How do you think she's really doing I mean she's acting like it doesn't bother her for everyone but I know this does, how do I be there for her when I'm not getting to see the real hurt because she's hiding it from us all?" Ope looks at Katherine and says "When she's ready to deal with it I'm sure she will turn to you first Lexii you know she will we all know she will run to you" Lexii smiles and says "I hope your right Ope I don't like the idea of her dealing with that much hurt alone" Ope nods and says "Well then we don't let her do it alone, Do we?" Lexii shakes her head no.

Little do they realize Jax just overheard the whole conversation they had and his now Staring at Katherine making her feel like she has eyes on her again as she Turns around he smiles at her and holds up a cold Orange juice for her knowing she isn't drinking alcohol because he can assume she is breast feeding. Katherine slowly says "Bye to Chibs" And then walks over and sits across from Jackson and says "Oh thankyou for the Orange juice" He nods but just stares at her and trys to see deeper into her sole. Katherine notices his summing her up and says "Why are you looking at me like that I'm not going to break down Jackson I have a little self respect left and I plan to keep it"

Jax looks at her and says "Katherine with what you have been through its normal to feel hurt and to show it nobody here will judge you but if you do not deal with it soon it may come back to hurt Leelayna when it finally does hit you, Either way I'm here everyone is here for you, Just stop hiding it you have every right to cry some you went through hell these last few years, Just don't breakdown on your own, Promise me you will let someone cuddle you while you cry, That's all I ask"

Katherine is staring at him when she says "Since when did you start to care about me Jackson you have never cared before" Jax smiles and says "Please stop calling me Jackson and call me Jax, And I always cared I just didn't show it" Katherine nods and says "Fine Jax, But why now? What is the real reason here?" Jax laughs and says "Maybe I grew up too Katherine, Maybe I learnt to be a little more friendly and caring since I had my own son who was born with issues" Jax stands and says "Just think about what I said" with that he walks off to work on a car.

Katherine is sitting there Quietly thinking about his words while watching him work on the car when she doesn't notice Piney and Ope and Chibs sit down infront of her, Jax looking over however does and he points to her seat and then does the look infront of you hand gesture Lexii and Katherine always did. They watch as Katherine Gulps slightly and turns to look at them and Gasps seeing three men not Lexii. Piney and Chibs say "His got your Attention that much huh" Katherine frowns and says "He spoke to me about my real feelings and he made me think but I don't see how me hurting now will help my baby daughter who is innocent in all of this, I can't hurt and be a good mom , I know I can't" Piney smiles and puts his hand on Katherine's arm as he says "Sweetheart that's why your here to allow us to help you out, You need to get the hurt out now before it does damage I know your used to hiding it away but it hasn't got you anywhere yet, So you have everyone here who are willing to help you as much as you need" Ope and Chibs say "Yes Piney is right we are all here to help" Ope says " including Jax" Shocking Katherine. When she looks over Jax isn't by the car anymore only her view is cut short by someone and the Person sits beside her and that's when she notices it's Jax. She doesn't get it but she feels a weird pull inside her making her notice him as a man and not just as Lexii's older brother's bestfriend.

Jax leans over and Hugs Katherine shocking her. She whispers "I need to go feed Leelayna so I guess I will be back, Thanks again for the Juice Jackson" Jax laughs and says "I told you to call me Jax, Katherine" This causes Katherine to Giggle as she says "Well I thought about that and decided I don't wish to do that I will stick to Jackson" and off she walks leaving the whole table laughing at how she has decided he doesn't get a choice in what she calls him. As Ope says "I so think you lost that fight brother" Jax nods and says "Me too for now, But that wont stay that way" They all laugh again knowing Jax is screwed he will never win that fight on what she will call him.

Katherine walks into Gemma's office at Tm to find she is not there, She walks back down and enters the club house and walks in and a prospect shows her to Jax's personal Bedroom where she finds Gemma she says "I need to feed her and I'm breast feeding at the moment can I use your office please?" Gemma nods and says "Of coarse Sweetheart go ahead just bring her back to gammie when your done" Katherine smiles and says "I will" picking her daughter up and her car seat and walking out smiling at a sleeping Abel on the bed. Walking into Gemma's office she notices Jax is back working on the car and smirks thinking "Damn his hot now" she get's to work on closing the door to the garage and then works on picking up her little princess gently then undoes her top, and her bra she unhooks and lays leelayna in her arms and begins to feed her, Draping a spare cloth diaper one of the larger white ones that would fall off her little girl over her shoulder covering herself and her babygirl up incase someone walks in the room. Glad she did when Jax walks in and looks at her. As he says "So tell me did you think about what I said?" he sits down across from her. Katherine nods her head and says "yes, but IM not sure how me breaking down now helps her out any" Jax smiles and says "The longer you do not deal with it the longer and more hurt you will feel so how about you allow me to help you, Let me be the shoulder you cry on when you need to cry" Katherine is thinking about it and says "Why though, I just don't get it" Jax says "I've been here already my son was kidnapped when he was 4 months old, now please let me help I hit rock bottom myself I don't want that for you" Katherine smiles at him for finally being real with her and says"Okay now you have been truthful I will allow that" Jax smiles and says "I will let you get back to that" pointing at the baby feeding in her arms. He walks out shutting the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: sorry for the delay i've been a little busy but here is the next chapter i do hope you all enjoy following this story along as it goes. Enjoy..**_

After Jax walked out of his mother's office he made his way back over to the picnic style tables outside the clubhouse where Piney and Opie and Chibs where still seated. He takes his seat and Opie says "Where did you go bro?" Jax's looks at his bestfriend and says "Too make sure Katherine is thinking about what I said to her earlier" With that Jax stands up and walks off to go feed Abel his lunch. After Katherine is done feeding Leelayna she covers herself back up and decides to carry her baggily in her arms to give her a cuddle. She places the babyseat onto the chair and then slowly stands up while cuddling her daughter to her small frame. She then walks over to the door and places the babyseat on the chair by the door and then opens the door then picks up the babyseat and walks out. Chibs stops working on the car he had since began to work on and walks over to check out the tiny bundle in Katherine arms he smiles and says "She's a pretty tiny princess lass" Katherine smiles and says "Thankyou Chibs" Chibs grabs the carseat out of her hand so she can concentrate on her little princess who chibs is sure is as cute as a button.

They make there way inside and Katherine sits beside Lexii and says "What's wrong lexii I mean I can tell something is bugging you so what is it?" Lexii asks Chibs to take Stella out to play so he nods and does knowing to stay out of there stuff. Jax and opie walked into the hall way hearing the statement Lexii made to Chibs they stay hidden when Lexii says "Why would you agree to turn to Jax but you wont let me help you why him do you want him for sex so your not lonely?" Katherine stands feeling insulted. Piney and gemma sitting at the bar with the prospects feeling awkward with what is clearly about to go down between these two bestfriends. When Katherine says with a lot of hurt and spit "He came to me, He told me why he cared, He offered his help and forced me to hear him out. You tell me to come here what you have not told me is that I can lean on nobody else unless it is you let me ask you this since you want to play bossy when the fuck do you plan to tell Stella's dad about Stella?" Everyone is in shock at the Venom in Katherine's voice and wording but Lexii did start it. Katherine turns to walk out but stop and Turns back walks over grabs her car seat and says "I will stay in a motel tonight and go elsewhere tomorrow I do not car to raise my daughter in this and I had no intention of sleeping with Jax" Before anyone can stop her Katherine has run out the clubhouse door almost running into Kozik and Tig both men shocked by the rush on the lady carrying a small new born baby so much so Tig and Kozik follow her when Chibs tells Juice to watch Stella and Runs off After Katherine who was in Tears..

Jax and Opie walk out alerting Lexii to the fact they heard it all when Opie says "What happened to us all being there to help her?" Lexii shakes her head at him letting him know she isn't in the mood when Jax says "I get that your jealous but that play was cold hearted and now you scared her off who does she have now Lexii hmm did you think that out before you attacked her and treated her like a ho?" With that Jax hands his mom Abel, kisses her cheek and walks off to go find Katherine. Seeing Juice playing with Stella he says "Juice where is Chibs and did you see which way Katherine went" Juice smiles and says "Kozik, Tig and Chibs went after her but she went Left out of the lot" Jax nods and says "Thanks" over his shoulder. Jax calls Chibs and Chibs tells him there at the park they managed to get her to stop running but she is crying and a mess his got the little one in his arms. Jax tells him his on his way he is almost there. Chibs nods and hangs up telling Kozik and Tig they can go if they want Jackieboy is on his way. They nod and wait until they see Jax coming and then walk off feeling bad for the young girl. Jax first checks Leelayna isn't hurt and then walks over and pulls Katherine into his chest allowing her to cry all over his top. Chibs sits there rocking a confused little Leelayna softly from side to side.

Katherine is no longer crying based off what Lexii said she's now crying out the pure hurt she's been put through the last few years and both men can hear it in her sobs. Jax holds her to allow her to feel protected while she cry's it out. Chibs is walking in circles rocking Leelayna to sleep having noticed her is still sobbing to the point chibs walks over and rubs her back to help Jax out some but Jax says I'm okay how bout you take the little one back to TM I will let her cry it out here. Chibs nods and walks off getting Jax's hint loud and clear. Jax is still cuddling Katherine better when he lifts her into his arms and walks her to the hill with the tree in the park that he likes to sit on and think. Chibs walks into the clubhouse with Leelayna and Gemma gets up and says "Give me her and is Katherine okay?" Chibs shakes his head no and says "This made her deal with it all and she's a mess Gem IM not sure Jax really knows how to handle it but his going to try just for her and that beautiful baby girl I mean she was sobbing still when i left" Lexii says "Can you take me to her please I need to say IM sorry I got jealous and I don't know why, she's my friend not his" Piney laughs and says "She's more like family and she will forgive you leave this part to Jax his already there"

An hour has passed and Jax finally gets Katherine settled down enough so they can speak but alls she says is "I owe Lexii a sorry I was out of line" Jax says "She brought it on herself she got out of line first you just finished it" Jax looks down at Katherine and says "Do you want to talk about everything he did to you?" Katherine however shakes her head no showing him she has no intentions on telling him how she is feeling.

They sit there very quiet for another 10 minutes before he decides they should head back to TM. When they arrive back at TM, Lexii notices Katherine is okay and then she runs to her hugging her saying she's sorry she was out of line but Katherine stops her and says the same thing causing the girls to giggle and the guys to laugh at the pair. They sit down and Lexii walks over to Jax and says "Thankyou for keeping her safe" Jax nods thinking nobody needs to thank me I want to keep her safe.

Katherine is laying on Jax bed in his room at TM with Leelayna laying on her stomach the pair relaxing when in walks Jax and Abel. Jax smiles and lays beside her with abel on his stomach also. Coping her if you will. They both lay there with there kids feeling content but Abel is staring at Katherine when he says "Momma" shocking both of them but making Jax smile and say "His got good taste in women you got to give him that" Katherine giggles and says " Oh behave Jackson"


End file.
